There is no admission that the background art disclosed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
In the past, media storage devices for holding media objects have been known. Examples of media objects include compact discs (CDs), digital video discs (DVDs), and the like. These media storage devices have been adapted to allow attachment to at least one generally upright wall in cabinets or other furniture.